The prior art extender board connector had a pair of fastener pins which were set at respective fixed angles to suit the position of an extender board and the position of a circuit board card.
The function of the extender board is to troubleshoot a circuit board card while it is electrically connected to a motherboard. The extender board connector routes signals from the circuit board card to the top of the extender board for testing.
One problem with the prior art extender board connector is that a separate connector is required for each uniquely positioned circuit board card.